De cuando la tercera generación la cago y viajo al pasado
by CalimeOswald
Summary: La guerra deja a la gente sin esperanzas,pero,por un desafortunado viaje de la tercera generación entenderan lo importante que es tener-la.


**Harry Potter no me pertence. **

Las persianas continuaban cerradas aquel veinticinco de diciembre cuando Hermione Granger se despertó. Se tuvo que mentalizar para poder empezar ese día con el pie derecho. Sus navidades casi siempre habían sido dulces y cálidas. Este año,seria otro día. Otro día culpabilizandose de la muerte de sus padres,otro día más donde bajaría al gran comedor y haría ver que estaba mejor que ayer.

Siempre había tenido suerte haciendo amigos,y gracias a ello, Harry y Ron habían decidió no ir a la academia de aurores y finalizar su ultimo año en Hogwarts. Junto a ellos Ginny y Neville también habían vuelto. La soñadora Luna se quedo al lado de sus amigos a pesar de la tristeza que sentía por no haber vuelto a ver aquellas criaturas que siempre la acompañaban. Hermione había apelado a que la guerra había hecho que madurada y que los últimos lazos que unían a Luna y a su difunta madre se estaban desvaneciendo.

Ya no eran los niños entusiasmados por la magia que habían sido una vez. Ahora solo dejaban que los días pasasen,intentado aprobar el curso y mentalizarse sobre que todo había acabado. Ese año se quedarian en Hogwarts por navidad. Hermione por no ser un estorbo,los hermanos Weasley porque no querían volver a aquello que llamaban casa. ¿Pero como podían ni siquiera pensar en estar ahí si sus gemelos no llenaban a casa de risas y bromas? Después de la muerte de Fred, George había dejado de ser una persona para pasar a no vivir respirando. Nada le iluminaba los ojos,nada hacia que la sonrisa traviesa se estirara a lo largo de su cara.

La pequeña águila no podía afrontar el hecho de perder todo a lo que había llamado fe. No podía pensar en sonreír a su padre y decir "¡Claro que escucho a los Gigles!". No lo concebía. Y nuestro héroe se había decidió a pasar las navidades en el castillo por el simple hecho de una crisis de identidad. Había sido el elegido desde que habia nacido, y ya había acabado con su cometido. ¿Ahora que tenia que hacer? ¿Hacer repostería? ¿Leer la biblia? Nadie le había dicho que venia después de la muerte de Voldemort.

Neville había decidió que quedarse ahí era lo más correcto. Siendo sincero,este año no le apetecía nada ir a ver a sus padres. Quizás por el peso de la culpa o simplemente quizás porque sabia que morirían pronto. Su abuela se encontraba en el Londres muggle con su nueva pareja. Un agradable señor llamdo Stephen,que resultaba ser el hombre que siempre les habia vendido el pan.

En su contra los jóvenes de la casa Slytherin estaban ahí para olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido. Aunque habían cosas que nunca se podrían olvidar. Como las maracas en sus brazos que los hacían asesinos. Como las miradas de odio. Como las cicatrices de las torturas a las que los sometieron. Aunque lo peor de todo fue el funeral de Astoria Greengrass. Cuando la vieron,estaba allí en esa caja de cristal y parecía inmersa en un dulce sueño. Aunque Draco Malfoy tuvo que pellizcarse para darse cuenta de que a no volvería a oír su risa en la sala común. No la volvería ver huyendo de su hermana. No la volvería a ver la sonrojada. Y tampoco volvería a escuchar su voz. Una profunda tristeza le embargo cuando se dio cuenta que acababa de perder a su primer amor.

Se había empezado a enamorar de ella en segundo curso,cuando la vio por primera vez. Era tan bonita. Tan graciosa con sus movimientos. Empezaron a salir a mediados de tercer año. Cortaron cuando marcaron a Draco. El le dijo que se fuera,que huyera. Lo suyo no podría ser si el Señor Oscuro perdía.

Pero ahora la miraba,en ese bonito vestido azul turquesa. Y podía acordarse de todo lo que habían vivido. Las ideas de casarse y tener un hijo,de una casa perdida en la montaña al lado de un lago. La idea de ser un buen padre,el padre que nunca tuvo. Esas ideas parecían tan lejanas ahora.

Ese viernes se preparo para bajar a desayunar junto a Theo,Blaise,Pansy y Daphne. Todos compartían la misma historia y por primera vez entendieron eso de hacer piña. Antes de salir de su cuarto se dedico en pensar en su madre. La pobre pasaría sus navidades en la habitación de San Mungo ,donde su padrino estaba ingresado. Severus Snape tenia un plan para todo y en ese momento no había sido menos. Lo que no sabia es que alguien se preocuparía por el tanto como Narcissa Malfoy lo estaba haciendo.

El joven rubio también le dedico un pensamiento a su padre. Lucius Malfoy se estaba pudriendo en una celda de Azkabán. No le dio mucha importancia. Después de todo,uno de los grandes culpables de la muerte de Astoria fue su propio padre. Su padre le había obligado a ponerse la marca. Su padre le había obligado a convertirse en el monstruo que se considerava en ese momento,así que tenia que pagar,siendo encerrado hasta el fin de sus días en Azkabán.

Aunque lo que no sabia nadie era lo que les aguardaba el destino

Cuando todos los alumnos que residían esas navidades en Hogwarts empezaron a desayunar,no estaban preparados para lo que sucedería cinco minutos después. Todos tan inmersos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que la nueva directora,Minerva Mcgonagall empezó a dar un discurso sobre lo felices que tenían que estar por seguir vivos. Solo Ron se dio cuenta cuando la mujer se desmayo. Y en ese entonces un mar de voces se hizo presente. Miro a sus compañeros,y miro a las serpientes. Todos estaban mirando fijamente una montaña de niños y adolescentes que acababa de aparecer en mitad del gran comedor.

Un chico que parecía de su edad se aclaro la garganta y dijo unas palabras que le darían un infarto a más de uno.

-...bueno...somos vuestros hijos

**Y aquí dejo el capitulo 0,voy a ir actualizando día si y día no. En el próximo capitulo vamos a conocer a el primer hijo de la segunda generación. También vamos a ver como nuestros personajes favoritos se van hablando más gracias a la gran idea del cuadro de Dumby.**

**Dios mio,a sonado como si fuera un anuncio.**

**Se que pone que es humor,y lo sera en el futuro pero pienso que un poco de drama en estos chicos es necesario. Así también sabremos que ocurre y deja de ocurrir por sus cabezitas. Y siento haber matado a Astoria Hierbaverde,pero le añadía más tristeza a todo el hilo argumental,y también porque no me cae bien. Espero con anisas vuestros avadas y bueno,vuestros reviews.**

**Crucios y maldiciones,**

**Clara Oswald.**


End file.
